25 Ivy Sweeps
by XSilverLiningsX
Summary: 25 sentences based on one-word prompts about Fiona. Warning for SPOILERS.


**Title:** 25 Ivy Sweeps

**Author:** KAIN (TheEmoCookie/XSilverLiningsX)

**Rating:** K+ to T (language, violence, etc.)

**Genre:** General

**Summary:** 25 sentences based on one-word prompts about Fiona. Warning for SPOILERS.

* * *

><p><p>

**1. First**

The first weapon Fiona had held in her life was a long wooden sword crafted by her father; although it was a sturdy thing made from the same wood that was used to fortify her home village, it snapped in half after she savagely beat to death the gnoll that had ripped apart her younger sister.

**2. Night**

On the second night of joining the Crimson Mercenaries, Fiona met Gallagher: now whenever she walked into a room and he was anywhere near her vicinity the womanizer quickly fled away as if a pair of demons were nipping at his heels.

**3. Pray**

When she was younger, Fiona used to pray every day for the Goddess to lead the people to Paradise and away from the Fomors, but now she was sure the people prayed to her and three others to lead them to Morrighan.

**4. Campfire **

Fiona mentally sighed in exasperation as she gathered the proper materials littered throughout the icy Hoarfrost cave to make a small campfire and hoped that when she was done her insufferable companion with the twin spears would stop dancing around like a fool from the cold.

**5. Roll**

Grunting as she rolled away from the giant hammerhead that smashed the area that she was previously in, Fiona quickly got to her feet and swung a few precise slashes that made the crazed Gnoll Chieftain howl in pain as its hamstrings were severed.

**6. Hammer**

Expertly twirling her new hammer between her fingers, Fiona briefly smiled in appreciation of the finely crafted weapon before slamming it on the head of the nearest kobold archer with a resounding crack.

**7. Shield**

Although the piece of equipment was heavy and made almost entirely of metal, her shield enhanced her fighting style as well as saved her from many a powerful blow of her enemies.

**8. Wait**

Unlike her more speedier companions that jump in and out of the battle with the agility of wildcats, Fiona was content to wait for the perfect moment to strike and dish out the most damage in consecutive hits while receiving the least amount of damage despite being the most heavily armored.

**9. Will**

Fiona humored the notion that many of the newer recruits thought she had the iron will equal to a lion and did not outright object the claim until Evie called her a 'kitty-cat' in front of Captain Aodhan.

**10. Tears**

She had been brought up on the principle of that tears showed a weakness that none could afford to have in these desperate times; however, seeing some of her comrades openly bawling at the news of Ellis' death with eyes hungering for vengeance, Fiona realized that not all tears suggested weakness but instead was rather part of a cycle of strength and the determination to succeed.

**11. Sharp**

Her comrades admittedly weren't always the sharpest tools in the toolbox but Fiona wouldn't ever trade them for anything else.

**12. Lann**

After working together for almost a year, Fiona couldn't help but have a slight soft spot for the silly dual-wielder even if Lann seemed to have the irritating ability to get into the most awkward of situations in all the wrong times as well as getting knocked unconscious much too often to be healthy.

**13. Evie**

Although Fiona wouldn't admit this out loud, she was glad that Evie was another fellow female companion that knew how to fight despite being the most chatty and insistingly feminine person she'd ever met.

**14. Karok**

The humongous man seemed to put her senses up in high alert whenever he was near, but Fiona attributed that to the fact that Karok was literally a giant and not because he carried a 400-stone pillar like it was a lightweight club.

**15. Mask**

The mask of impassiveness that she wore whenever her comrades were near made her feel safer in the distance that it gave her so that if any of them were to perish she wouldn't feel like she had when her village was slaughtered and burned to the ground.

**16. War**

Fiona feels that this ongoing war has only just started despite already lasting for several centuries but she knows she would do all she could to make the Paradise she believed in come true, even if she might not believe alive to see it.

**17. Honor**

There was no honor in sending veteran troops out to the front lines as if they were expendable livestock, but Fiona's sure that there wasn't any pride in walking the even younger recruits to their deaths either.

**18. Ugly**

Once, Fiona overheard an arrogant rookie loudly declaring Evie as a grade-A slut; the said rookie later had shattered both legs and acquired an ugly hammer-shaped bruise near his family jewels due to an 'accident.'

**19. Blood**

Blood was becoming incredibly overrated, Fiona thought as she falcon-kicked a striped spider that consequently splattered nasty yellow goo all over her boots.

**20. Prairie**

The scent of wildflowers and dry grass nearly overwhelmed her senses when she stepped into the Prairie; she was sure that Ceara could've heard her violent sneezing fit from the Outpost in Colhen.

**21. Bra**

Watching amusedly as Evie streaked past her in just a bra, frilly panties, and apparently Lann's boxer shorts stuffed into the space between her breasts, Fiona was almost tempted to snatch the towel off an incredibly red-faced and almost naked Lann as he rushed past her while screeching at the mage to give back his clothes.

**22. Hot**

It was hot, no doubt about it, so Fiona did what she always did whenever she was stuck in her armor on a boiling day in Colhen: chew on copious amounts of ice in the relatively cool area of the Inn while watching her companions flail about like idiots outside.

**23. Transformation**

Her soul hungered for the moment during a battle where she would activate the transformation that would give her a major boost in power and a brief moment of invulnerability; that tiny window of time that transitioned her from any normal warrior to one of those worthy of wielding in the name of the Goddess gave her the closest feeling to Paradise that she ever felt while alive.

**24. Angels**

Although it was a silly notion, Fiona once thought that she and her three other companions were like the angels from a old fairy tale she had once read; doing what they thought would please Morrighan in exchange for the Promised Land for all of their people.

**25. Soul**

Kicking one of her injured teammates out of the way of one of the huge claws of the monstrous Glasgleven, Fiona failed to notice the whip-like tail of the Fomor as it smashed into her, crushing her ribcage and collar bone to pieces while sending her high into the air from the force; during her brief moment of muted flight, Fiona smiled through a dislocated jaw when felt the soft, reassuring hands of her Goddess leading the last vestiges of her awakened soul into the awaited Paradise.


End file.
